Winter love
by dax0042
Summary: The snow is falling and Princess has a problem. Runt, who loves her very much is willing to help her. This is my own idea what it would be like if Princess took Runt away from her father in the second movie.


One year ago...

An Omega pup named Runt was taken from Jasper territory by a group of rouge wolves. The evil King figured he could use Runt as bait to lure Winston and Tony's best alphas of the united pack out, then sneak his alphas in and take over. Thinking that his daughter Princess would keep Runt in line, King appointed her to be his guard, but she soon grew to like the little pup.

Kate and Humphrey almost made it to King's pack when Princess decided that her father was to unstable to be around. So she took Runt and fled the territory. Princess raised Runt as her own and waited a whole year before returning to Jasper. Over that course of time, the two of them grew to love one another and Runt grew into a handsome Omega.

Runt saw Princess as a beautiful Alpha, who needed someone to be there for her when she was in trouble.

Princess saw Runt as a brave and kind Omega, one who would make a good mate to a lonely female.

Present time...

The Jasper park territory was covered in a thick, but beautiful blanket of snow. In the snow you would see many wolves playing, however that wasn't happening around this part of the territory. Any wolf that went out in this weather would surely be frozen alive, so this was the best place for Princess to hide from her father King. She knew he was still aline and was out looking for her.

But that wasn't the worst part of it, Princess had gone into heat and was really worried that her father would catch her scent somehow and kill her and Runt. She needed Runt, but he was out scouting to find some food for them at the moment.

Well, as she waited for Runt to return from his scouting duties, Princess began to get funny ideas on how it would be if she and Runt mated. The very thought of her handsome Omega sent questions reeling through her mind, in a sexual way that is.

Princess became so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't know that she was now lying on her back until a drop of water landed on her nose. For some reason, Princess felt like playing with herself in this position. Moving her tail over her wet slit, she slowly pushed the tip in. Princess let out a pleasurable low moan as she continued to masturbate. Her tail was becoming slick with cum as she started rub her nipples to add extra pleasure.

Outside the den, Runt had come back, but had stopped to watch the show. He could not believe that Princess was doing such a thing. He had always been told by his mother that when females go into heat, some would use masturbation as a way to easy the pain of being in heat. So without thinking, Runt walked in, sat next to Princess and began to rub his sheath. He rubbed it until it was all the way out-only the knot remained hidden.

"Oh Runt, you're so big," Princess moaned, as her tail went deeper into her. The more she pleasured herself, the more Runt wanted to mate with her. She could turn him on just by doing her Alpha moves, but this was way better. His paw went up and down his big rod as he tried to fight from moaning and ruining the whole moment.

As he jacked off, Princess began to pick up his scent. Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw Runt masturbating as well. That only turned her on some more, so without removing her tail from her wet lips, she rolled next to him and looked at his rod with lust. It was pretty big, but she wanted it bigger.

Runt looked down and saw Princess's face just a few inches from his rod and he was overcome with embarrassment. "Princess, I'm sorry that I came in without asking to come in," he said, apologizing to her for ruining her fun.

"Now why should you ask to come in?" she asked, licking her lips as a filthy idea popped into her head. "I mean, we live in this den, so you can come in any time you want."

"I guess that's true," he admitted, but still saw that she had not taken her eyes off of his meat.

"I know what you're thinking, Princess. And it's not going to happen," Runt said, trying to act as if he was in charge for once. But he never was.

"Runt, would it be alright if I gave you some pleasure?" Princess asked, hoping that he would agree to her request so she could get this party started. Runt shook his head.

"No!"

"Why?" she said with a growl, still laying on her back.

"Because, we are not even mates. We're just very good-"

"Then let me be your wife, your mate, your bitch. Please give me that honor."

Runt was in conflict with his own will power and lust for Princess. What should he do? He did love Princess, and she love him. It wasn't like it would go against pack or something. Runt was old enough to have a mate, but Princess was old enough to be his mom. He was stuck now, so there was only one thing to do.

"Be my mate, Princess?" he asked leaning his head down toward hers.

"Yes," she replied, and their noses touched. They were now mates.

"Let's have some fun," Princess smiled getting up. She gently pushed Runt over on his back, eying his meat with a hungry lustful look.

Princess placed soft kisses down Runt's neck and continued down to his chest then to his stomach. Runt was enjoying this very much and wanted more. And that was what he got. Looking up, he saw Princess take his meat into his mouth and start to suck on it lightly. His yellow eyes beamed into her beautiful brown eyes, they would never forget this night.

As Princess sucked harder on Runt, she began to moan, as her womanhood began to heat up even more. "Princess, I love you," he said with a moan. Runt was wagging his tail happily. After tonight, he would no longer be a virgin, no more masturbating behind bushes when he watched Princess do her alpha moves. Tonight, he would truly be a man.

Runt smiled happily as Princess continued to do her job and her job was to get him ready for her. Princess took more of his wolfmeat into her mouth, almost reaching his knot, so she decided to add some more pleasure by using her tongue, causing him to moan louder. Runt was becoming relaxed as his pre-cum started leak onto her warm tongue.

As soon as Princess felt his pre-cum on her tongue, she increased on her sucking and started to bob her head up and down on Runt's organ. The Omega was now panting and moaning like crazy, trying to keep himself from cuming, but it was getting very hard to do so. Princess's tongue, her sucking and the scent of her heat was becoming to much for Runt to handle.

Princess went a little faster, making sure to make his orgasm as big as it could be. Runt kept groaning in pleasure as the sensations kept building up on him. "Princess, I'm going release my seed into your sweet mouth," he warned. Princess smiled and stopped what she was doing, but Runt didn't want this to stop. No. He wanted Princess to finish her job, but instead she got up and turned around, lifting up her tail revealing her glistening slit.

"Runt, it's time for you to take me," Princess giggled. "I need every last drop of your seed in me. None of it should be wasted." Runt smiled. He no longer cared that she didn't finish her blowjob; this was going to be better then foreplay. He slowly came up to her and sniffed her wet slit, getting ready to mate her; and he wasn't planning on being gentle with her either.

"I'm going to take you, play with you and screw you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight," Runt said, with a dark lustful smile. Princess felt her mate's warm fur on her back as he mounted her and his forearms wrapping around her hips. Runt alined his rod up with her slit and pushed forward. Miss, so he tried again.

"Damn, I can't seem to stay on target," he complained, but Princess was ready for this little drawback. Very carefully, she reach behind herself and took hold of Runt's meat and placed the tip at her entrance. "There we go. And from this angle, you can't miss," she teased.

Runt didn't hesitate, with one strong push with his hips, he thrust his entire organ into her as fast as he could, grunting with how tight she was. He knew this was going to feel great. Both for him, and for her—when her pain went away that is. Princess screamed in both pleasure and pain. Tears ran down her cheeks as her slit burned with pain. Runt leaned forward and gave her cheek a gentle lick, he knew that wasn't going to kill the pain, but at least it would calm her. "Princess, are you all right?"

"No... but please, just keep going. It might help the pain go away," she seethed.

Runt couldn't believe it. He and Princess had just lost their virginity. "Well, I'm waiting," she whimpered, not wanting him to stay mounted on her and do nothing. He listened to his mate, and slowly started to pull out of her, watching for Princess's reactions beneath him.

Runt pulled out until only the tip was in her, and then pushed back in with such force that it pushed her forward. Princess's breathing became a sires of moans and cries of pleasure. She could not understand how she was loosing control over her own body, it was heating up and her legs started to shake a bit. Runt pulled out again and pushed back in with the same force. Both wolves were smiling and their tongues were hanging out of their mouths.

Princess moaned loudly, "Runt, I don't know how long I can last!" she cried. The young teen omega lowered his head and licked the top of her head; Runt had ways of trying to make things last.

"You can hold on a little longer, Princess." he smiled pushing in with another powerful thrust, this one caused his knot to slide out of his sheath. "Looks like my knot as come out to meet your tight lips."

Princess looked happy to hear that and she decided to push back against his thrusts. He continued humping her. She was so tight and so very warm while Princess's juices started to drip all over Runt's wolfmeat. It was like making the mating easier for them both because it loosened her up a bit. Runt rested his body against Princess's back. "My love . . . you fur is . . . so soft like my mother's fur," he said between pants. "and... I feel like... feel like cumming."

Runt was indeed right. Pre-cum was leaking out from both their organs.

"Keep going Runt, it feels so good and you're so big." Princess said with her eyes closed. Her moaning was growing louder and she could feel his knot slapping against her folds. Her mate went even faster and harder into her, he pounded away at her like she was some sex crazed wolf and then he felt his target. Her G-spot. He felt her juices go all over his wolfmeat and licked behind her ear to help her relax so he could push his knot into her.

Runt sped himself up as he pounded Princess with all the force he could muster. Runt loved the sensation of mating his wife, her tight little hole squeezing him so very tightly. It was all to much for him to take as his animal instincts took over. Hutch started to growl causing Princess to scream with delight. She knew what he was about to do and she wanted it. In a split second, the omega bit down on her neck, making it known that any who saw her would never be able to take her from him.

"Runt, you just claimed me! Thank you," he joyfully wept in pain.

Runt was not listing, he was to busy thrusting into Princess harder and deeper. He loved his mate, but he mated her as if she was just a bitch to him. And then with one more powerful thrust, Runt forced his knot into her and locked them together as they both let out howls of pleasure when their climaxes hit.

"C-Cum with me Runt!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm cumming!" He shouted back.

Their cum was mixing together as his seed entered her womb, and started to do its job. Princess lost all the feeling in her legs as she collapsed onto the den's floor. Runt never let go of her as he to fell onto the floor. They were both drunk with pleasure.

As they rested, Princess used her tail to rub his tail. Runt looked at his mate with a dreamy sigh. "Princess, I'm sorry if I was a little rough with you," he apologized softly.

"There is nothing to forgive, Runt," she replied with an equally dreamy sigh. "Now... let us get get some sleep."

Runt smiled and said, "Yes." before drifting off to sleep. But as they slept, new life began to grown inside Princess's womb. It would be at least nine weeks before Princess would give birth to her and Runt's pups.

As the Sun rose the next day, Runt awoke to Princess licking his cheek. "Wake up, we have guests." Indeed they did have guests. There looking at him with joyful smiles was Kate, Humphrey, Stinky and Claudette.

Runt's whole family had at last found him.

"Runt, we are so happy to see you!" Kate cried as she embraced her son in a tight hug. Humphrey paw bumped his son. Claudette and Stinky wolf piled him. Princess laughed at the sight.

It was the best family reunion in Jasper Park history. It was strange for Princess to be with a pack that treated her with kindness, not like her father's pack. Kate and her parents gave Princess a "welcome to the pack" party and much more.

Princess and Runt moved into a den that over looked the whole valley, that way they could see if there was trouble coming. When Princess gave birth, she and Runt had four pups, three girls and one boy. Sadly, one of the girls died a few days after it was born. It was heart breaking, but Runt and Princess stayed focused on the other three pups.

And they raised them and loved them with all their hearts. Their life was a joy all the way to the end.

 _THE END._


End file.
